Service: In Defense of the Eye
Overview Summary #Speak to Artificer Mullenix when you are ready to defend the Eye of the North. #Fight alongside the Eye's support personnel. Defend the Eye of the North from the attacking Shiverpeak Centaurs. #See Artificer Mullenix for your reward. Obtained from :Artificer Mullenix in Eye of the North (outpost) Requirements :Service: Practice, Dummy Reward :*250 Vanguard reputation points :*Skills :: Ebon Escape :*Powerstone of Courage Dialogue :"'Master' It's a very good thing that you trained the support personnel here in the Eye of the North. The Modniir are taking advantage in the absence of our main force. As we speak their numbers march upon us. We must not give up this base. It is our only foothold in the north and our lone base of operations behind Charr battle lines. Help us defend the Eye." ::Accept: "The Eye of the North must not shut. To arms!" ::Reject: "Some Dwarven ale on a Krytan beach is sounding real nice right about now." Intermediate Dialogue (Artificer Mullenix) :"You and your party will be loaded into your own instance to defend the Eye of the North against the attacking Modniir. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "I am not ready." Reward Dialogue :"We are victorious! It'll be ages before those cursed Modniir think about attacking us again. I believe we can hold our own here without you. You've taught us well. Continue forth with your mission, friend, and thank you for all of your aid." Walkthrough The quest consists of four waves: *The first and second waves are Level 8 Shiverpeak Centaurs and Level 20 Modniir Berserkers in groups of approximately 10 each. After the initial two waves, snowballs will appear which will crush players - this causes instant death but no death penalty. A good tactic for avoiding both the snowballs and getting overpowered by the waves of Centaurs is to back up onto the ramp and remain there for the duration of the fights. *The third wave will contain foes similar to the previous but will also include Level 20 Modniir Priests and Modniir Shamans. As with most scenarios, eliminating them first will greatly reduce the time to kill off the rest of the wave. *The fourth wave will be smaller than the previous ones and completely made up of Level 20 Modniir Berserkers and their boss, Chieftain Windswept - the last group you have to defeat. This quest is achievable with heroes and henchmen. Bring as much AoE damage as possible. Searing Flames, Spiteful Spirit, Splinter Weapon, Mark of Pain and especially Edge of Extinction all work wonders. The two henchmen monks should suffice for healing and protection. There are plenty of corpses available for minion masters and other corpse exploiting skills. On this note, consider taking Olias, Livia or Master of Whispers with Death Nova+Edge of Extinction. A group with 2 MMs will rule this as there are many corpses to exploit. Don't rely too much on weapon attacks, as Berserker packs with overlapping Protector's Defense can lead to a frustrating amount of blocking unless compensated for through skills that prevent or punish blocking such as Sand Shards. The centaurs all have the Monster skill Trample, which causes annoying knockdowns. Skills that prevent knockdown, Ward of Stability in particular, can be very useful here. This quest can be made much simpler by flagging heroes and henchmen at the top of the ramp. This is safely out of the way of aggro and makes it possible to use pulling techniques to take the groups on one at a time. It also keeps the group out of the range of the giant snowballs. This makes the third and fourth waves much easier to defeat, and leaves the boss and fourth wave isolated and easier to finish. Each wave consists of multiple groups, typically three groups: one group from the south-east, one group from the south-west, and one from the north-east. Another way to make this easy is to run to the north-east immediately. Intercept and kill the north-east group at the snow (off the ice). This will trigger the next north-eastern group. Intercept and kill all these waves as they happen. Now circle around to the south-west. Pull the first south-western group (which is waiting for you at the ramp near the south-east group) toward the west and kill them. This will trigger the next south-west group. Intercept and kill each of these waves as they spawn on the snow in the sout-west. Then only the south-eastern groups are left. Take out each south-east group as they appear. The last wave from the south-east seems to have two groups, including the boss. Run away and let them split up to their two groups, and take out one group at a time. Notes * You have to kill all the Modniir to finish the quest. You can't just kill the final boss. * When you kill the boss, the allies fail to move with you from then on. * You can leave the Eye unguarded, any enemies reaching the gate will just stand there, and the mini-mission will not fail. *If you plan on capturing Crippling Shot from the boss, keep in mind that the quest automatically ends after 15 seconds once all foes are defeated. * This quest can easily be completed simply by backing away from the starting point towards the Eye of the North onto the ramp. Have a Warrior hero stand near the entrance of the ramp and make sure to bring Cynn and another AoE Hero (obviously human players work as well or better). Wait for every wave to approach the ramp and be blocked at the warrior, then spam the cluster that inevitably forms at the choke point with AoE. The ranged group must be approached, but shouldn't pose too much of a problem with enough AoE. * An alternative approach is to go out and fight on the ice, engaing groups before they join the others. This strategy makes it possible to clear the boss's group unhindered while the waves that follow head towards the Eye (or don't appear at all). * While in this quest instance, the whole zone can be explored without encountering any mobs (not including the ones you are trying to kill of course), to gain cartography points for the Master of the North Title track. Simply deal with all the centaur groups ranged around the foot of the stairs, but do not engage the center group. Pin all your hero's to the very top of the stairs, go down the stairs yourself and make a sharp left/right. You are now free to explore the zone, and when ready can continue with the quest. * This quest can be used for leveling, bring as much AoE spells as you can. Whether you complete it or not does not matter, re-do the quest again and again until level 20. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points Category:Difficulty Master Quests